kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg is an absolute madman and the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Classic Kirby, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, Classic Kirby Origins, and a large amount of material on this wiki. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby Origins (2011) * The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie (July 2012) * The Second Unreleased Steve Movie (July 2012) * Classic Kirby (March 2013-2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014-Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th, 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Strawberry Getaway (Executive Producer) History Real Life History Peter was born on August 30th 2000. In 2007, he became a massive fan of the Pikmin series. The Pikmin series would remain the most influential piece of media in Peter's life until Doki Doki Literature Club ten years later. In 2011 he made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. In 2012 he made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A follow-up was also made, but that wasn't released until 6 years later. In 2013 he started the Classic Kirby series, which were the first plush videos by him to be released. In August 2013 he retired from making plush videos until the following year. In 2014 he returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. Later on in the year he became a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. In 2015 he announced his plush series; Trooper Village Stories. The first 7 episodes were released that year. Kirby first started watching Breaking Bad this year. In 2016 he became a huge fan of Undertale. He also first met ShotoKujo and they became friends the following year. In July 2018, Peter became close friends with a girl named Nicole who loves Undertale and Love Live. Luke became Peter's William Anthonio Zeppeli and helped him get to know Nicole more, and suggested getting a Papyrus plush for Nicole's birthday and giving it to her in September. On the last day of school Peter asked Nicole if she liked JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club. To Peter's surprise, she did. At the end of the day, Nicole said "see you after the summer holidays" and Peter said "Same, have a good summer and I shall look forward to seeing you again in September". The next day, Peter ordered the Papyrus plush. In August 2018, Peter made "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village", the last episode of Trooper Village Stories. In September 2018, Peter gave Nicole the Papyrus plush. Afterwards, they became best friends. Style and Influences The majority of Peter's work ranges from 7 to 14 minutes long. The majority of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Nicole and Luke, are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. Peter's first plush videos, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, were inspired by Patrol Pikmin Adventures, Twig & Pik-pik, and other classic Pikmin plush shows. These shows were also an influence for some of the Classic Kirby episodes. For Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, the episodes were either inspired by influential series/anime/games or real life events in Peter's life. Gallery Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit. Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. oJQg6cnw.jpg|Peter with the bag containing the Papyrus Plush Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Peter Tagg Dio.jpg|You thought this was a non-JoJo related gallery, but it was I, DIO! Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. Webcam-toy-photo8.jpg|Another picture of Peter with Kirby Bulborb. We're all mad here.png|Peter staring at his old book, containing drawings and script ideas. 20622640_685111175011311_1078776569_o.jpg 20622976_685094685012960_203145736_o.jpg uuZkXIsL.jpg wZJdeDIk.jpg LXH5BZqc.jpg CD0d5iRH.jpg webcam-toy-photo5 (1).jpg|Complete shock Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo3 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg IMG_0117.JPG webcam-toy-photo9.jpg webcam-toy-photo7 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo8 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo3 (5).jpg webcam-toy-photo5 (2).jpg CD0d5iRH.jpg VlOiPkpd.jpg webcam-toy-photo5 (1).jpg|Complete shock IMG_0469.jpg|Peter and Luke in 2017 Screen Shot 2018-10-29 at 11.34.37 am.png|Won't quite make number one Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo3 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg IMG_0117.JPG Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. Category:Humans Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Real Life People Category:Filmmakers Category:Musicians Category:BALDI'S BASICS Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:TVS Crew Category:Manga artists Category:Otakus Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Classic Kirby